


The Little Things

by theletterdee



Series: Tumblr Prompts - DBM [13]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: anon prompt from tumblr asking for "Alice coming home from a hard day and Matthew giving her a foot massage"





	The Little Things

"How was your day?" Matthew called from the kitchen as she kicked off her shoes by the door and hung up her overcoat.

"Long, too bloody long," Alice sighed as she flopped down on the couch and threw an arm over her eyes.

Matthew chuckled and she heard him clang around the kitchen before heading in her direction. "How's the new assistant working out?"

"You mean Constable Crowe?" she teased. "He's doing fine, full of questions, but he's yet to faint during an autopsy."

"That's good," Matthew sat down at the other end of the couch. "He's getting a little less green as an investigator and I think that's your influence, sweetheart."

She laughed, "I think it's both of us, dear."

"He likes you more, I'm just his boss."

Alice nudged him with her foot and his hand clamped down over her ankle; reaching down, Matthew pulled both of her feet up onto his lap - chuckling when she made a noise of protest at the sudden change in elevation.

"Easy, sweetheart."

"What are you doing?" she peeked from beneath her arm, a grin spreading across her face at the floral apron Matthew still wore.

"Helping you relax after a long day," he winked and started to rub her feet.

"Oh… don't stop," she groaned as his fingers hit a particular stubborn knot. His warm, calloused hands eased away tiredness in her soles and Alice felt herself relaxing further into the couch as his hands traveled up to her ankles and the stiff muscles of her calves.

"Are your legs always this rock hard?"

"You try wearing heels day in and day out as you run around a hospital and after your men at crime scenes."

Matthew trailed his fingers up and down her legs as he laughed, "Maybe we should find you some flatter shoes."

Alice snorted, "Fat chance, I like my heels."

With fleeting touches, he tickled the bottom of her feet, laughing more as she kicked at him. "With flatter shoes your feet might feel better."

"No," Alice squealed as he tickled her feet more. "Matthew, please!"

He chuckled and let go of her feet - smoothing his hands up her legs and under the hem of her skirt. Her breath hitched as his fingers dug into her thighs and pulled her closer.

"Though…" Matthew spoke softly as Alice sat up and straddled his lap (his hands still under her skirt as she settled above him.) "If you had flatter shoes I'd miss giving you foot massages, sweetheart."

"Just the foot massages, Superintendent?" Alice smiled as he pushed her skirt up higher and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Dipping down for a kiss, she nipped at his bottom lip. "Though before this goes anywhere, Matthew, that apron has got to go."

"It's a gift from Jean, I rather quite like it."

"You're a silly man."

Matthew brought her left hand to his lips, kissing the simple engagement ring and matching wedding band, "I'm your silly man."

Alice kissed him, "Yes, you are, dearest. I'm so very happy that you are, floral apron and all."

"Me too," Matthew grinned and pulled her down for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
